Betty Boop Internet and Fandom
Betty Boop has a massive fanbase. Betty appeals to the younger generation, but is most popular with middle age women. This page features all unofficial Betty Boop material such as Artworks, Parody's, Games, Reviews, and References, ect. Nostalgia Chick Lidsay Ellis as Betty Boop Review Minnie the Moocher.jpg Lindsay Ellis aka "Nostalgia Chick" did a review on Minnie the Moocher. Season 5, Episode 2. Shorts: Betty Boop in Minnie the Moocher (22 Jan. 2012). Betty Boop's most famous cartoon was a cautionary tale about how hard drugs ruin lives sung by a ghost-walrus. Hi-de-hi-de-ho! *"Nostalgia Chick's Review on Betty Boop in Minnie the Moocher" Boop with Rose McGowan F0swwh.png In 2011''' Rose McGowan played the role of Betty Boop in a live-action parody entitled "Boop" The never-been-told, real life, true story of how Betty Boop came to exist and become the sexiest cartoon character of her time and possibly all time. The parody was featured on Funny or Die. *"Boop The Movie" LoveThyConan Conan1.jpg Cartoonist '''LoveThyConan has done a series of tribute artworks of Betty Boop. LoveThyConan is inspired by classic cartoons and nostalgia. *"LoveThyConan's Gallery" *'youtube'[http://www.youtube.com/user/LTCvideos .com/user/'LTCvideo's] OutOfTheToonStudios OutOfToonStudios Betty Boop Jippo.jpg Japanese artist OutOfTheToonStudio'''s has also done a series of Betty Boop tribute images in the traditional Anime/Manga style. OutOfTheToonStudios is inspired by western classic cartoons from the 1930's-1960's, including Disney,Ub Iwerks and The Fleischer Studios. *"OutOfTheToonStudios Gallery" *"OutOfTheToonStudios Blog" Kandee Johnson Candy Johnson.jpg '''Kandee Johnson did a Betty Boop halloween make-up tutorial on the 6th of october 2010. Betty Boop Boop a Doop! A original flirty figure from the 30's. *"Kandee Johnson's Betty Boop Make-Up Tutorial" *"Kandee Johnson's Betty Boop Make-Up Tutorial Official Video" KatyBerry (Betty Boop An Obsession) Katyberry.com Betty Boop An obsession.png Katy Berry's 'website is the story of one woman's obsession with Betty Boop. It all started when she watched a few black and white cartoons, at a young, impressionable age. Before she knew it, she was hooked. Katy is an addict for life. "When your kids are growing up, please show them Betty with care. She's awfully addicting". *"Katyberry Angelfire Website" *"Katyberry Official Website" The Romance of Miss Boop T.R.O.M.B.png Betty Boop is featured as the main character in a fan-made dating-sim entitled "'The Romance of Miss Boop" in her original canine form inspired by the 1930 Talkartoon Dizzy Dishes. *Betty Boop Dating-Sim Cassandra Micheals - Betty Boop Cassandra Micheals released a song entitled "Betty Boop". Lyrics: Boop a Doop Yeah Yeah! Here we go another guy trying to get me on the side I'm not 'bout to be your Betty Boop You'll see you wanna be cool Do i look like some kind of fool I'm not trying to be your Betty Boop Nito 3D Nito the 3D Avatar Animation is a unique, fun and easy way to create and share animated video messages with friends. Nito tracks your face expressions, movements and voice, and mimics them in real-time on a 3D avatar. Surprise your friends with a variety of characters: aliens, animals, monsters, cartoon characters and more. Betty Boop was added to the list of characters in April. Betty Boop nito.PNG *Official Youtube *Official Facebook Under Construction Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:betty boop Category:Internet Category:Parody Category:Review Category:Reference Category:Featured